


South

by 3CaptainVox7



Series: Truth is North [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Good Regulus Black, High School, Hurt Regulus Black, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: Muggle AU: Remus is living with a 'family friend' when he is allowed to go to school but his world will change when he gets there. (Warring child abuse) Now a Series
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: Truth is North [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054793
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue: New kid

No one knows what it's like to hide from yourself and what you are feeling inside. No one knows what it is like to put on a fake smile and pretend you are okay. Even though you are not okay. In fact, you are the one that people should hide from. Remus John Lupin sighed as he looked around the large noisy and dusty room. Children laughed and talked around him. Remus wasn’t listening for they were not supposed to talk. That was one of the rules. Or was it only a rule for him? Remus did not know for sure because he was locked in his room. Remus sighed and ran a hand over his scared and poorly stitched up face. Remus’s guardian had stitched it up because he was told to go to school, and he didn’t want anyone asking anything. The teen did not ask why he was going to school because he was not supposed to ask questions. Questions led to pain and beatings. Remus knew it was poorly stitched because his mother was a doctor and he had watched her all the time. The Fifteen-year-old looked at his bloody hand sighed. He then put it behind him and rolled his eyes.

“Are you not hungry Mr. Lupin?” Remus nodded slowly at the voice that belonged to the nice teacher that was helping him because he was the new kid. Remus did not look at her as he stared at his food. He knew that the teacher was there, but he was not supposed to look at her. “Mr. Lupin?” the teacher asked again but Remus did not answer. “Are you scared?” she asked Remus who shook his head without looking at her.

 _“Don’t look or speak to anyone. Do you understand boy?”_ his guardian’s voice rang in his ears. Remus however did not say anything still. It was sad really; Remus has not spoken since his mother died and he was brought to this man that hates him. Even though he calms to be a family friend. His mother trusted him why? His father never did and...

“Mr. Lupin?” the teacher cut him out of his thoughts. “Mr. Lupin you have to eat something,” the teacher said but Remus was not feeling too hungry. “Mr. Lupin why…?” the bell rang, and Remus stood up and walked away from his food and the teacher who sighed and followed him out with the other teens.

Remus walked down the halls listening to the other teens laughing and talking to each other. They didn’t have a clue what was going on with him. Hell, why would they care? Remus let out a breath as he kept his eyes to the ground. Despite everything that he had been through and is going through Remus liked school. He liked to learn, and he rather stay there than go home. If you can call it that. Remus sighed as he walked up to his locker and turned the lock before he opened it when he heard it click and looked inside the emptiness that is his locker. Remus had nothing for school, but he didn’t care. He was not supposed to care. That is what he said to him. _‘Just go to school. Don’t speak or look at anyone or answer anything that they ask you.’_ His guardian’s voice rang in his ear again. Remus closed the locker and looked down to the ground.

“Mr. Lupin?” the nice teacher said to him when Remus stood there at his locker waiting. He didn’t know what he was waiting for, but he thought maybe it was for this person that is showing him kindness. No one has shown him kindness this his mother and his father. “Mr. Lupin are you alright? You, well……you didn’t eat anything,” the teacher asked as she reached out to Remus who flinched a little.

 _‘Don’t. Please don’t.’_ Remus thought before he took off running down the hall.

He didn’t know where he was going but all he knew is that he was going to get hurt. Why he did think that she was going to give him kindness? He didn’t need kindness. Hell, he lost that when his mother died. Remus kept running and running. However, he did not see where he was going, and he ran into someone landing flat on his face. “Oh, my are you alright mate?” a voice said holding out his hand for Remus to take but Remus did not take it. He then stood up himself and bushed his shirt off and kept his eyes to the ground. “Mate?” the boy said but Remus did not say anything. “Alright, I’ll see you later. My name is Sirius by the way, and have you seen a boy that looks like me but more annoying?” the boy Sirius said holding out his hand, but Remus flinched again. “What? Oh god. No, I’m not going to hurt you. It's just and handshake,” Remus let out a breath and held out his hand to take it. However, he wondered how Sirius knew this

“My…my name is Remus,” Remus said before he hit himself in the face and groaned because he spoke. He was not supposed to speak. Remus’s eyes grew wide before he ran off yet again. Leaving Sirius alone confused.


	2. The Silent: Part one

Sirius stood there for a while confused and worried. That boy’s eyes when he looked at him said ‘Help me. Please help me.’ Sirius saw that in his little brother’s eyes just yesterday before they went to bed. Sirius let out a shaky breath and ran after him lost in thought. Were his parents hurting him like his? Sirius did not know for sure. All he knew is that he had to help him in a way. He didn’t however know why. He had to find Miss Wolfe. She’ll. She’ll know. Sirius stopped running and walked into his next class. Sirius sighed and sat down at his desk staring off into space. He did not realize that Remus was sitting next to him with fear and tears in his eyes. _‘What do I do?’_ Sirius thought. _‘If I tell someone they would help this Remus, but if I tell them they would ask me how I knew and I would never see Regulus again.’_ Sirius thought when the teacher walked in and begin the lesson.

It was the ending of the day and Remus didn’t want to go home. How could he go home? He would be hurt. Or worse he couldn’t go back to school or that book that his mother had given him before she died would be burnt. The last thing that he has of her. Remus felt tears in his eyes as he stood by his locker with his face to it. So that no one can see the pain in his eyes. No one must know what he is going through. Remus took a deep breath before he turned around to see a boy with black hair that looked like the person that he had met earlier. Only he looked younger and he had a small smirk on his face, but his eyes screamed fear. Remus wondered if he was like him. If he didn’t want to go home as well. “Are you all right?” the boy asked Remus who wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded slowly before he walked away. “Wait! You didn’t answer. My brother told me about you and He’s worried,” The boy said making Remus stop walking. Remus was confused. Someone was worried about him? Why? He didn’t matter. At least that is what Greyback told him when he moved in with him. Remus however didn’t answer the boy as he continued to walk to the front door. “Alright, my name is Regulus by the way!” the boy Regulus called out to Remus who walked out of the school.

He waited for what felt like an hour outside the school, but it was only fifteen minutes. He was late but he didn’t care. For he rather stay there at the school. _‘Maybe I can hide in the school, so he doesn’t see me.’_ Remus thought looking up when he heard the old rattly sound of his car. Remus hatted that car.

“Get in boy now. I have something for you at home,” Fenrir Greyback said with an evil smile. Remus nodded slowly and walked up to the car. He looked back at the school before he opened the door with a sigh and got in. “So, boy did you like that school?” Greyback asked turning the wheel. Remus however raised an eyebrow and looked at him through the mirror for a second before he looked away and nodded silently. The car got quiet as Greyback drove down the road. Remus didn’t care. He liked the silence. He didn’t know why though. Maybe it was because he liked to get lost in his mind about what his life would be like if he got away from Greyback. He would have parents that love him, and he wouldn’t get beaten all the time. He could sleep soundly and maybe he could speak. Maybe he could laugh and make friends? Remus smiled a little to himself about that, but his smile dropped when they pulled up to the old house that looked nice on the outside with trees around it and a bright blue roof. Remus stayed in the car until Greyback got out of his side and opened Remus’s before he pulled him out by his shirt and dragged him into the house. The hell that Remus had to live in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this CH into two parts. So, stay tuned for the next one. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. Did you like it? Thanks again and Happy Thanksgiving


	3. The silent: Part two

Remus sat in his room looking down at the chains on his wrists. Remus was chained to the bed and his room smelled of blood. He sighed and looked around him. There was not much to see however other than the wardrobe. Greyback told him that the chains was the surprise. Remus smiled at him when he got them but deep down he knew that this was the worst thing that has happened. Other than being locked in the basement. He had nothing, no food or water. It was also last week. He was stuck in the basement for a week. Remus let out a breath when he felt his stomach growl. He was hungry but he didn’t want to eat. Even if someone put something in front of him, he won’t eat anything. Remus was okay with that. Remus sighed and looked at the old door to his room to see if it was still locked. Even though it was locked on the outside, but he was glad that it was locked at the moment. Taking a deep breath Remus lifted what he is given for a pillow and pulled out a book. Its cover was bright red with the letters spelling out: _“Oliver Twist”_ Remus loved this book. Not only because his mother gave it to him but because it was his life in a way. Remus opened the book before h ran his hand over the cover with tears forming in his eyes. _‘I wish you were still here mum.’_ Remus thought looking down at the book. He sighed and flinched at how he could feel the chains dig into his skin now. He moved his arm to get it to stop but it didn’t.

“Remy? Remy? Cub? I have food. Are you ready to eat tonight,” Grayback called through the door. Remus let out a breath and put the book back under his pillow. He then looked up when he heard the door unlock. He however looked down when Grayback walked in. In his hand, he had a tray of food. Remus looked at it, but he wasn’t very hungry. Or at least that is what his mind told him. Remus looked at the food before he looked away. He was hungry but he didn’t want to eat anything. “Look at me boy!” Remus let out a breath and looked at Greyback whose amber eyes burned but there was a smile on his face. “Here is your food boy. Now if you don’t eat you won’t get to go back to that school of yours,” Greyback laughed when Remus picked up a fork and sighed. He then nodded. “I will be back. If you are not done, you are not going back to that school,” Grayback laughed when Remus took a deep breath and took a bite, but he gaged. It wasn’t bad but Remus hasn’t eaten in a long time and he was feeling sick. He shadowed and looked at Grayback who nodded again and left the room.

Remus was done in an hour. He felt sick to his stomach by the time Greyback came back with a big fat smile on his face. “Oh, good you are done. You may go back to school. Now, what should we do tonight?” Greyback asked looking at Remus who didn’t say anything as he moved his arm around and flinched at the chains. Grayback walked over to the bed and sat down with a smile on his face. “Let’s talk about school. Did you like it?” Greyback asked using his cheery voice that Remus hatted. He looked at him and nodded slowly but he didn’t say anything.

 _‘Ok if he asked if you talked don’t nod yes.’_ Remus thought looking at Grayback who smiled at him.

“Good. Now, did you speak? Don’t lie to me all right,” Greyback asked looking right into Remus’s eyes. Remus swallowed and to a deep breath before he shook his head no. Remus hated lying but he had to or else he would be hurt, or he would never go back to school again. Remus thinks that not going to school is a worse fate than getting hurt. “Well, done cub you are learning. Now, come,” Greyback said undoing the chains on his wrists. He then pulled Remus off the bed and Remus landed on the floor flinching when his stomach jumped but he was glad that he didn’t throw up. Remus let out a breath and covered his mouth with his hand before he stood up and followed Greyback out of the room. However, he knew what was coming next.

Remus felt blood coming out of his lip and his side and back hurt. As well as his legs. Greyback had to beat him to get cleaning the whole house and It worked but Remus still felt like Greyback hadn’t broken him yet. He knows for sure that he hasn’t. Remus wiped the blood off of his lip as he finished washing the basement floor. Remus was glad that he was done because if he didn’t finish it he would have been locked in here again. He looked down at the blood on his hand and sighed. He wondered what that boy Sirius and his brother were doing at the moment. Remus saw something in Sirius’s eyes when he met him. Remus shook that thought away. Even though he was worried about him as well. Remus saw fear and an understanding in his eyes. Why, however? Is it because Sirius is going through the same thing? Remus didn’t know for sure. Remus sighed and got up from the floor, but he winced for everything hurt. Also, he was just plain tired he didn’t know what time it was, but it must have been late. He sighed and looked down to his writs and rubbed them before he walked to the stairs of the basement. However, when he tried opening the door, it was locked. Remus let out an annoyed sigh, but he was covering the far that he was starting to feel inside. He was locked in, again. Remus took a deep breath before he walked back down the stairs and sat down in a chair by a boarded window. He then let out a sigh and allowed his eyes to close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the wait on this story. Things have happened in my life and I decided to hide behind things that I love and not write. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. Did you like it? Thanks again and I will see you next time


	4. Open Wounds

Remus opened his tired eyes when he felt the nice warm sun on his face. However, he knew that he should get up off this char or else he won’t go to school, and he would be locked in the basement once again. _“Remy? Time to get up. Don’t make me come down there and beat you again. After last time,”_ Remus felt shivers down his spine at Greyback’s fatherly voice. He rarely uses this voice and Remus wondered why he was using it, however. The fifteen-year-old sighed and stood up but the pain went through him. Remus took a deep breath and slowly made his way to the basement door when he heard it unlock. He looked down to the stairs and slowly walked up them. Pain went through him at each step he took. He felt that maybe something might be bruised or broken. However, he didn’t worry about that at the moment for he really wanted to get to school and forgot about his home right now. His side burned when he walked up to the open door and saw Greyback smiling at him and holding onto his backpack. Remus took it without question and slowly made his way to his room to get ready.

Remus winced as he pulled off his shirt and looked down to see cuts and buses. Remus knew that Greyback tried to wake him before by kicking him and hurting him in the process. He let out a sharp breath and put on a new shirt gasping in pain as he does so. He could feel the blood move around his skin as he smoothed out his shirt. _‘No one must know.’_ Remus thought. Looking at the chains on his bed. He shivered at them and rubbed his writs before he limped out of the room. His leg hurt as well but he must try to hide it from everyone.

“Are you ready to go cub?” Greyback asked with a big smile on his face. Remus let out a harsh breath and nodded slowly. He smiled a little, but you can see the pain in his eyes. Greyback laughed at this and grabbed his arm before he pulled him out of the house.

It’s been an hour since Remus went outside waiting for the bus. He knew that he shouldn’t have woken up so early, but the pain was too much for him. So here he stood shivering in the cold fall air. Everything was screaming at him to get back inside and get warm and sleep, but he couldn’t for he wanted to go to school. However, by the time the bus came, Remus could not feel his legs. His legs moved anyway to the bus and he didn’t look back to the house. Remus nodded to the bus driver and walked over to a seat before he fell asleep against the window by the time that the bus started to drive away from his house. Remus opened his eyes when he heard someone sit down next to him.

“Hey Evans, are you sure you don’t want to go out with me?!” a voice called hunting Remus’s ears. Remus looked over to the voice and saw a boy about his age with hazel eyes covered with round glasses and messy black hair. A large smile on his face. Remus didn’t look up, but he heard someone huff and sigh.

“Never in a million years Potter!” a girl called, and Remus saw the boy- Potter roll his eyes. He then laughed and looked over to see Sirius across from him.

“I think she’s warming up to you,” Sirius said looking over to Remus who closed his eyes again. “Oh, hey Remus,” Sirius said to Remus who nodded and sighed. “Hey um, James um, Regulus was hurt again so he won't be here,” Sirius said with tears and fear in his eyes. James sighed and looked over to Remus who fell asleep again. “His name is Remus. I met him yesterday. Anyway, mother pushed him down the stairs again and I’m so worried,” Sirius said after the bus came up to another stop. James Potter sighed and nodded slowly.

“You should tell someone about this Sirius, I mean it. You cant stay in that house,” James said looking over to the boy next to him. His eyes opened again, and he groaned a little. “Are you alright mate?” James asked looking at Remus who opened his eyes and nodded slowly but the pain took over.

“Ow,” he whispered but his voice was hoarse. James looked at him and looked at Sirius and dropped his eyes. James and Sirius thought that he had fallen asleep again but really he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliff hanger. It just came to me. thanks for reading and tell me what you think. Did you like it? Thanks again and I will see you next time


	5. Rescuing Remus

Remus didn’t wake with the bus pulled up to the school. James stood up from his seat and started to walk out of it, but he stopped when Remus didn’t follow him. James turned around and looked at Remus. He then shook him gently “Hey mate. We are here,” James said looking at Sirius who was still in his seat staring at James. “Mate?” James asked Remus who looked worse than earlier. “Um,” James said nervously as he walked over to the bus driver. Sirius followed him more nervous. All of the kids left the bus now and no one noticed Remus. James and Sirius walked up to the bus driver. He was old with a smile on his face, but James and Sirius saw annoyance in his eyes. This was to be expected for he was a bus driver. He had to drive kids around all day. “Sir?” James asked looking over to Sirius who was looking over to Remus who didn’t move from his spot. The bus driver looked at James and Sirius and sighed.

“Yes, boys? How may I help you? be quick about it though,” the bus diver said running his hand through his hair and looked at James in his eyes. His eyes grew wide when he saw fear in both James and Sirius’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asked standing up. James and Sirius moved out of the way.

“There is a boy, and he won't wake up,” James said walking over to the seat which James was sitting. The bus diver looked at Remus who groaned in pain.

“Kid?” the old man asked shaking Remus, but Remus groaned even more. “Kid. It's time to wake up,” he said shaking Remus again, but this time Remus let out a sharp breath and a small cry in pain. Remus then opened his eyes and sighed. However, he didn’t say anything as he looked out the window and smiled a little. He tried to get out of the seat, but he fell back down again. The bus driver sighed and looked at James and Sirius. “Go find a professor,” he told the two teens whom both nodded and ran out of the bus.

Sirius and James ran into the school not caring if someone stopped them. If a professor stopped them they can tell them what is going on. Even though they have no idea what is going on. James doesn’t but Sirius, Sirius does. Remus is being abused. He knows this because the same thing is happening to him and his brother. However, Sirius is not going to tell anyone about him and his brother because he wants to stay with his brother. He needs to and he will not be separated from him. James ran into a classroom with Sirius close behind. “Sir! Sir!” James yelled when they both ran into the classroom. The professor looked at Sirius and sighed.

“Who got into a fight now?” he asked but James and Sirius didn’t say anything.

“No one sir. Just um, there is a kid on our bus that won’t get up. He’s still on the bus sir,” Sirius said looking at the door and not at the professor. James knew why he wasn’t looking at him, but he didn’t worry about that at the moment. The professor stood up and ran out of the room with Sirius and James close behind.

Remus woke up to beeping. Beeping? Why did he wake to beeping? Remus however kept his eyes closed so he didn’t figure out why. “So that is all you know about him?” Remus heard a voice say but he didn’t know it.

“Yes, officer. His name is Remus John Lupin. His parents died two years ago, and he’s been under the care of a family friend,” Remus heard someone else say but he still didn’t open his eyes. The other voice hummed. At this point, Remus opened his eyes and looked up to see two people one of them was one of his professors and the other was an officer. Remus felt fear inside when he realized that someone found out.

 _‘No please don’t call him.’_ Remus thought rubbing his eyes but he winced at his arm and felt pain rush through him. He let out a sharp breath and a smile cry. This made both the professor and the officer look at him.

“I’ll go find his doctor,” his professor said before he left the room and Remus wished that he hasn’t.

“Hello, there young man,” the officer said walking over to sit down. Remus flinched at this and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and sighed a little. The officer saw this and hummed. He then wrote something down and smiled at Remus. Remus did not look at him.

 _‘He’s going to be so mad. I’m so mum, dad.’_ Remus thought looking down to see food near him. However, Remus was not hungry even though his stomach growled.

“How are you feeling?” the officer asked Remus who didn’t say anything. “You can't speak can you?” he asked Remus who shook his head. “You can?” he added looking at Remus who sighed and closed his eyes.

“I……. I… I’m not supposed to sir, but since……since” Remus cut off when he heard talking outside. He safe though right?

“I’m afraid the poor boy will be here for a while. Thank you for staying with him,” The voice was kind, but Remus was not buying it. Remus closed his eyes before he fell asleep once again.

Remus woke around diner time. He opened his eyes to see that boy James from the bus. Next to him, he saw what Remus is assuming is his parents. “Hey mate. I know you don’t know me very well and I don’t really know you, but I wanted to see if you were ok,” James said looking at Remus who looked up at him. However, he didn’t speak. “I know your not, but I felt bad,” James added sitting down. Remus finished. This did not go unincited by James’s parents. 

“You…..you were worried about me?” Remus asked voice ruff. James nodded slowly. “Thanks……I……you shouldn’t. He’ll just come and pick me up. Greyback will come from me,” Remus said closing his eyes, but James sighed. Remus opened his eyes and looked at James’s father who shook his head.

“Greyback cant hurt you. He was arrested just after you were brought here,” James’s father said, and Remus could not help but smile. However, he yawned and looked over to see food again, but he didn’t want to eat it. However, he picked it up anyway and ate a little.

“You can forget about him now mate,” James said standing up and walked over to his parents. “I’ve got to go but I will see you in school when you get better,” with that James and his parents left the room. Remus smiled again and closed his eyes knowing that his life might get better now. Now that he is freed from him, from Greyback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was hard to write. Thanks for reading this story. That will be the ending of the first part. Thank you again and tell me what you think, and I will see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started a new story. Tell me what you think. Did you like it? I really wanted to start something new and I got this. So yeah, thanks again and I will see you next time


End file.
